Finger rings have always been a popular type of jewelry for both men and women. The recent great increases in the price of the metals and stones from which the rings are manufactured has greatly increased their value. Additionally, many people find that these rings attain a great sentimental value which cannot be compensated for by any amount of money. Consequently, the loss of one of these rings, is a matter of great concern.
The employment conditions of many wearers of finger rings requires that no rings be worn during some or all of the working period. Consequently, these persons must find a secure place for storing and holding their rings in order to prevent their accidental loss or theft. It also frequently happens that the rings must be removed from the finger for many other reasons. Consequently, a finger ring holder which prevents accidental dislocation of the ring while simultaneously permitting the holder to be secured to the body of the wearer is advantageous.
Starolis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,042 discloses a finger ring protector in which a catch having a leg displaceable to permit passage of a ring therethrough is disclosed. The finger ring protector of Starolis discloses a flexible securing member for attachment to the wearer and a jump ring to prevent accidental opening of the catch member. The finger ring protector of Starolis has many disadvantageous features, not the least of which is the difficulty of utilizing the protector with a necklace.
Magerhaus, U.S. Pat. No. 153,717, discloses a toy puzzle having a plurality of spirals disposed about an integral central member. The spirals are of a constantly decreasing diameter and resemble a tree in side elevation. The puzzle has a clamp at one end thereof and the trick of the puzzle is to remove along the central member a ring engaging one of the spirals. The puzzle of Magerhaus is unsuitable for providing a finger ring protector which may be suspended from a necklace because the large diameter of the lowermost spiral would cause the puzzle to be displaced outwardly a substantial distance from the body of the wearer. Additionally, the catch prevents ready removal or insertion of the finger ring when so desired.